Countdown to Christmas
by WemmaJaymaLover
Summary: Sato and Takagi want to spend their first Christmas together, but they have to face some problems, for example that their parents still don't know about their relationship.
1. Day 1

_Hello everybody! After 4 years of not being online over here, I'm finally back. YAY! So this is my first Takagi x Sato fanfic (or Detective Conan in general). I hope I didn't went OOC... To explain where I want to go with this story: It's supposed to be like a little Advent calendar, so I'll be updating this story until Christmas, however, I can't make sure that you'll get a chapter every day since there are day I have to stay at university until late evening and there's also my birthday on December 20. But you'll get all 24 chapters by Christmas. Enough talk! I hope you like the story. Leave me a comment if you like it or if you want to criticize me._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 1**

It was December 1, Wataru Takagi sat at his desk, working on the reports of his last cases. He looked at his watch. It was already 5:37 pm, meaning he would still have 30 minutes until his shift will finally end.

He sighed as he turned around in his chair, looked out of the window and realized that it was already dark outside.

"It's nerve-racking to start your shift when it's still dark in the morning and to end it, only to realize that it's already dark again, isn't it?" Takagi turned around and looked into the face of his girlfriend.

"It feels like I've been working the whole day." he answered.

"Well, basically you have." Sato said.

"I can't believe it's Christmas in a bit more than three weeks. I feel like I'm working so much, I'm not even getting into the mood." Takagi said, leaning back into his chair. "I didn't even buy a single present until now."

"Well, most of the men are getting their presents around December 23, so I would have been surprised, if you had your presents this early." she teased him.

"Hey, you were the one who wasn't prepared for the headquarters' Christmas party last year." he answered, smirking at her.

Sato rolled her eyes. "Please don't mention this one again. It was so embarrassing. By the way, I'll meet you in the underground parking lot by the end of your shift."

Takagi nodded in surprise. "Sure, but why?"

"I need to discuss something important with you." she said before going back to her desk, focusing on her work.

 _Did I do something wrong? Have I forgotten something?_ Wataru asked himself until he finally finished all the work he had to do this day.

At 6 pm, Takagi walked into the underground parking lot and saw that Sato was already waiting for him to arrive. He walked towards her.

"Hey Sato, so what do you want to discuss with me?" he asked in a nervous tone.

"I hope you have nothing planned for this evening." Miwako answered.

"Eh, why? I don't understand... I thought you had something to discuss with me." Takagi, who was completely confused by now, asked.

"Well, I do, but I don't think we should talk about this in public, especially when these freaks are around." Sato said, looking at the three police men who followed Takagi and were now hiding behind a corner.

Wataru looked at the corner in shock. _I didn't even realize that these guys were following me,_ he thought.

"So, I'll come to your place tonight. Is 8 pm okay for you?" Sato asked as she was getting into her car.

"Sure, umm..., but why is it so important?" Takagi asked, standing at her car door.

"I told you, I can't talk about it now. Don't worry, it's nothing bad." She started the engine. "See you later."

Takagi closed the door and Sato drove home. He walked over to his car and drove home as well, being really confused.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Takagi and Sato talking about Christmas plans_


	2. Day 2

_Hello everybody, what did you think about chapter 1? Did you like it? I hope you did. Here is chapter 2. YAY! If you want, you can leave me a comment to give me some feedback. Chapter 3 will be updated tomorrow. Have a nice day and enjoy reading. ;-)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 2**

20 minutes later, Takagi finally arrived at his apartment. He was in a little hurry since he didn't expect that Sato would come over this evening, so he had to clean his apartment which seemed to be quite a mess. After being done with that, he took a shower, because he was now all covered in his sweat.

When he just finished his shower and put on some new clothes, heard the door bell ringing. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Wataru." Sato greeted him and walked into his apartment.

Takagi blushed, because he still wasn't used to hear Sato calling him by his first name. He closed the door behind them and sat on the couch. "So, can you finally tell me what is so important?"

Sato sat next to him. "Are you really that nervous about it? I told you it's nothing to worry about."

"I'm… umm… just curious." he answered nervously.

"Okay, so I just wanted to know about your plans for Christmas." Sato said, looking at her boyfriend and waiting curiously for his answer.

Takagi got up and came back with something to drink, two glasses and some snacks a little later. "I don't have any plans yet. I mean, usually I would spend Christmas together with my family, but since they're not living here in Tokyo and I have the late shift on the day after Christmas, I think I'll just stay here alone. Nothing special." He filled both glasses with wine and reached Miwako one of them.

"Thank you." she said and drank a little. "Are you serious about spending Christmas alone? I mean… I don't want to criticize you, but Christmas is funnier when you spend it with the people you love."

Takagi looked down. "I would love to spend Christmas with my family, but it's just not possible because of work."

Sato wrapped her arms around Takagi's chest from behind and laid her head on his shoulder. Takagi looked up.

"Who said I was only talking about your family when I was speaking about the people you love?" Sato blushed when Takagi turned around and looked right into her face.

"Well, of course there are more people I love, but I don't know if she would like to spend Christmas with me." he answered while placing his hands on her hips, holding her closer to himself.

"Well, she usually spends Christmas with her mother and so she will this year, because she wouldn't be able to leave her alone on Christmas…" Sato said, smiling at him. "However, she would also love spending it with you…"

Takagi smiled.

"So, what do you think about it, Wataru?"

"I think I would love that." he answered.

Sato smiled before taking his face in her hands and kissing him gently.

"Do you want to stay for the night?" Takagi asked after kissing her back.

Sato got up and took his hand. "Let's move this to your bedroom." she said with a smirk on her face, before entering the bedroom with her boyfriend.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Takagi and Sato spending their day off together_


	3. Day 3

_Hello everyone! Chapter 3 of my fanfic is uploaded now. Thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoy it. We finally managed to finish the prologue from the first two chapters and now we will slowly but surely get into the main plot. Leave me a comment if you want. Tomorrow, part 4 will be uploaded. :-)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 3**

Miwako was sleeping with her head laying on Takagi's chest. She woke up when she heard the sound of her phone. She opened her eyes and looked at the display. "Hey mom." She answered the call.

"Miwa, where are you?! You have no idea how worried I was because you didn't come back home yesterday." Her mother yelled through the phone.

"I'm sorry mom, I, umm…, I stayed at Yumi's for a girls' night out." Sato answered, trying to calm her mother who still didn't know about her daughters' relationship with Takagi.

Wataru, who also woke up, looked up at her.

"Alright Miwa, so when will you come back home?" Mrs. Sato asked.

Miwako smiled softly at Wataru. "I will stay until this evening. We made some plans together."

"Alright, but please call me when you're staying somewhere again. I was really worried about you." Takagi looked down when he realized that she was talking to her mother.

Miwako realized that something must be wrong with him. "Okay. I'm sorry mom." she said before hanging up. "Hey, what's wrong Wataru?" she asked, running her hands through his hair.

"Don't you think your mom should know about us? I mean, we're a couple for almost five months now and she should know that you want to spend Christmas not only with her, but also with me." Takagi answered, looking up at her.

Miwako looked down, nodding. "Yes, you're right. She will get to know it someday anyways, won't she?"

Wataru stepped out of the bed and went over to Sato's side of the bed. He kneeled down in front of her and lifted up her chin. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked, smiling.

"Can I get an egg?" she answered, smiling back at him.

"Of course, Miwako." he said, kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

After a few minutes, Takagi had finished preparing their breakfast. Miwako just came outside the bathroom and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Slept well?" Takagi asked while handing her a cup of coffee.

"Sure. By the way, yesterday had been really nice." Sato answered, eating her egg. "So, I suppose you haven't planned anything for today?" she asked a moment later.

"Oh, umm… not really, no. I'm sorry. I thought we will just stay here and enjoy being together without any interruption from other people." he answered, eating his breakfast and getting a bit nervous about her question.

"Don't be sorry. It sounds like a plan to me." she said, smiling at him while he was drinking his coffee.

Time had passed quickly at this day. Sato and Takagi were just staying at his apartment, watching movies and cuddling on his couch. Both enjoyed the time they could spend together without other people knowing and trying to disturb them.

At 7 pm, Miwako had to leave the apartment because she didn't want her mother to be alone any longer. She also had to prepare herself for the early shift she had the next day.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Sato and Yumi talking about Christmas and Takagi_


	4. Day 4

_Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 4 of this story. I'm sorry that I updated it so late today, but I had a long day with being at university. Tomorrow, I probably will upload the next chapter as late as today or even later, because of university again :-/ Well, I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 4**

Sato was still tired when she arrived at work early in the morning. She walked down the hallway when she met Yumi.

"Good morning Miwako. How are you?" Yumi greeted her friend.

"I'm so tired, it's way too early. By the way, if my mom asks you anything about our girls' night out, just tell her that we had a good time and were watching some movies." she answered.

Yumi looked at her confused. "When did we have a girls' night out?"

"We didn't. My mom doesn't know that I was actually staying at Takagi's." Miwako said, blushing a little.

"Wait! Your mother still doesn't know about him? You lied to her again?" Yumi asked surprised.

Miwako walked over to her desk with her friend following her. "I will tell her soon since we want to spend Christmas eve together." she answered, sitting down at her chair and starting her computer.

"You're spending Christmas together?!" Yumi said rather loud, so that most of the men were now looking at them.

"Don't you guys have work to do?!" Sato told them and soon they were focusing on their work again.

"Seems like your relationship is progressing a lot." Yumi said, smirking at her. She is happy that her best friend finally found a man to be happy with. She still remembered the first few months after Matsuda's death and how much Miwako had suffered from the loss. "So, did you already buy a present for Takagi?"

"No, I don't even know what I should get him." Sato answered while trying to focus on her work.

Yumi sat down on Sato's desk. "Miwa, you should get him a nice present." Yumi laughed and nudged her with her elbow.

"What are you talking about?!" Sato answered a little confused.

"Well, something quite personal." Yumi leaned over and whispered something into her ear.

Miwako blushed while listening to Yumi's words. "Don't you have some other things to do, Yumi?" Sato, who was still embarrassed for what Yumi told her, asked.

"Yes, I have. I'll go to Miike now. I'll see you at lunch." she answered while getting up from Miwako's desk. The police woman turned around again. "Think about my idea." she said before winking at her friend and leaving the room with a huge smirk on her face.

Time was ticking fast this day and so, Sato met Yumi at the cafeteria for lunch. Yumi already sat at a table and waited for her friend.

"Hey Miwa." she greeted her, eating her lunch. "So, I got this one for you to help you finding your present." Yumi took a lingerie catalog out of her bag, smirking at her.

"Yumi, I already told you I won't get Takagi a present of this kind!" Sato said annoyed. She was happy that Takagi wasn't at the headquarter at the moment because he was at an investigation with Chiba.

"You should think about it… Takagi would be in for a surprise." she laughed.

Sato rolled her eyes. _Poor Takagi_ , she thought.

After finishing her lunch, she brought away her tablet. While doing so, Yumi put the lingerie catalog into her bag, smirking widely when her friend came back.

"Why are you smirking that weirdly?" Sato asked when she came back.

"Oh, it's nothing." Yumi answered before getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Takagi and Chiba talking about Christmas and Sato_


	5. Day 5

_Hello Everyone! I'm sorry that this chapter is up so late again. Tomorrow I'll update earlier for sure. By the way, thank you for your reviews. Unfortunately, I most likely will not be able to write longer chapters since there's still a lot to prepare for university and I simply don't have enough time right now, but maybe the last chapters will be longer because I'll have more time to write when the Christmas holidays begin. Anyways, enjoy reading this chapter. I hope you'll like it ;-)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 5**

Takagi and Chiba were on their way back home from an investigation to the headquarter. It was December 3 and Takagi was already nervous about spending Christmas eve with Sato and her mother, because he was afraid that she may not like him or accept him as her daughter's boyfriend.

He was stuck in his thoughts when Chiba brought him back to reality. "Takagi?"

Takagi finally looked at his friend and realized that he was talking to him. "What?"

"Where have you been with your thoughts?" Chiba asked curiously.

Takagi scratched his head. "Umm… nowhere…" He laughed nervously because he knew that Chiba caught him while thinking about Sato.

Chiba looked at him raising one of his eye brows. He wasn't believing what Takagi told him. "You really think I'll believe you?!" he asked.

"Fine…" Wataru answered. He really hoped that this answer was enough for Chiba. "I was thinking about Christmas because I'll spend it with Sato and her mother."

"Oh, sounds nice. How come?" Chiba asked.

"I can't spend it with my parents and Sato asked me." Takagi answered. "The problem is that her mother still doesn't know about me and our relationship. I'll meet her soon, but I'm afraid that she won't like me or won't accept me as Miwako's boyfriend."

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure she'll accept you. I'm sure Sato's mother would accept almost anybody as long as her daughter will finally marry someone." Chiba joked.

"We're not talking about marriage!" Takagi mentioned furiously while waiting for the streetlight to turn green.

"Oh, come on Takagi, you can't tell anyone that you're not planning to marry her someday." Chiba said while opening a bottle of coke.

Takagi turned red. "Of course, I'm planning to marry her, but it's way too early to talk about that yet."

"But you were already planning on proposing to her at least twice, so why don't you finally do it?" he asked.

"Can we discuss this another time? I need to focus on the street." Takagi answered, hoping to get away from this topic.

Chiba ignored that Wataru didn't want to talk about this topic. "What is your problem with proposing? You aren't seriously afraid that she wouldn't take you, are you?" he asked, worrying about his friend.

"Do you think she would accept my proposal?" Takagi asked while arriving at the police headquarter.

"Of course, she would. She would take you a million times."

Both men were getting outside the car.

Takagi sighed. "I may think about it again, but I'm not sure. I mean, I want to ask her about it, but I want it to be at the right moment. It has to be perfect."

They walked into the building and stepped into the elevator. Chiba pressed the button which had a big 2 on it and the doors closed.

"By the way, do you have an idea what I could get Sato for Christmas?" Takagi asked.

Chiba was thinking for a while.

During this time, the elevator arrived and the doors opened. Both men went out of it and walked down the hallway.

"Why don't you just get her a scarf or a picture frame or something like that and…" he leaned over and whispered something into his friends' ear so that no one else could hear anything.

Takagi's eyes widened. "Do you really think this would work?" he asked, getting more and more lost in his thoughts.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Buying a present for Takagi_


	6. Day 6

_Hello everybody! Chapter 6 is online now. Have fun reading it. I hope you'll like it. ;-)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 6**

Sato arrived at her apartment after her shift had ended. She opened her bag and her eyes captured the unfamiliar thing that was laying between her lunchbox and some other papers. She got it out of her bag and realized that it was the lingerie catalog that Yumi showed her. She must have hidden it in her bag.

 _Arg, that Yumi!_ She thought, before thinking about risking a look into it. She sat on her bed and opened the catalog, looking at some pages with girls dressed only in lingerie.

Suddenly, the door opened and her mother entered the room. "Hey Miwa, I didn't hear you when you came back home, how long are you already here?"

Miwako closed the catalog in a hurry. "Hey mom, I just arrived a few minutes ago." She answered with a red face, hoping that her mother didn't saw what she was looking at.

"What were you looking at?" her mother asked.

If it was possible, Miwako would have blushed even more right now. "Umm, nothing special… it's only a, umm…, a shoe catalog. I got it from Yumi."

"Okay, may I take a look at it too? I really need some new shoes." Mrs. Sato asked.

"Umm, I don't think it's your style of clothing." Sato answered, hoping that her mother would finally change the topic or leave the room.

"Okay, anyways, dinner is ready in 15 minutes." She said before leaving the room.

 _Thank God, she's gone._ Sato thought when she opened the catalog again.

The next morning, Sato called Yumi. Both had their day off.

"Hey Yumi, I don't know if I should be angry or not?"

"Oh, you found the catalog?" Yumi asked, giggling.

"Yes, I found it." Sato answered, a little hacked off. "By the way, I found something to order."

"Oh, you changed your mind?" the other one asked.

"I'm not getting it for him, I just think it's pretty." Miwako answered, blushing.

"So, I wanted to ask if I can order it to your address because I don't want my mom to find out."

"Alright," Yumi said, giggling again. "Takagi is a lucky man."

"Stop it Yumi!" Sato shouted into the phone. "Also, I'm getting something else for Christmas, so if you want o join me, I'm now going to the shopping mall."

"Alright, I'm coming." Yumi answered, getting a pair of shoes and her jacket.

"Okay. See you soon." Sato said, hanging up the phone, getting dressed and driving to the shopping mall.

When she arrived there, Yumi was already waiting for her at the entrance of the mall. She greeted her with an embrace. "So, what do you want to get him?" she asked.

"I want to buy a sweater for him and book a trip to Fukuoka for 3 days." Sato answered as the two of them were entering the mall.

"Sounds nice. Sounds like another attempt to spend some time alone." Yumi said, laughing.

They were going into a clothing store. "I hope it will work this time." Sato said.

When they finally found a sweater that Takagi may like and when Yumi got herself some new clothes as well, they went into a travel agency and booked the trip to Fukuoka. After Yumi got herself a new pair of shoes and they got everything they wanted to buy, the both left the shopping mall.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Buying a present for Sato_


	7. Day 7

_Hello everyone! I'm sorry that the new chapter is up so late today. Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy reading! ;-)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 7**

"Hey mom." Takagi greeted his mother. It was December 7. He had been thinking about a Christmas present for Sato for days. After not getting a better idea, he wanted to get her a scarf as Chiba advised him… and of course the other thing. He called his mother to ask her for a favor.

"Why do you want me to knit a scarf?" she asked in surprise. "I learned you how to knit when you were in elementary school. Have you unlearned it?"

"Mom, I was never really good at it and apart from that, it has to be a perfect scarf." he answered.

"Wataru, now you put pressure on me. Why does it have to be perfect? You never were so accurate." His mother asked confused, getting her needles and searching for wool.

Takagi scratched his head. "Mom, it's supposed to be a Christmas present."

"Oh, a Christmas present? Is it for a special someone?" she asked, knowing that her son would be blushing by now.

"How do you know about that?" he asked surprised.

"You wouldn't ask for getting a hand knitted scarf for any person. You would just buy one, if it wasn't so important for you." She answered.

Takagi didn't know what to answer. He only realized that his mother knew him too well.

"It's for this police girl, isn't it?" Mrs. Takagi asked.

"Umm… how do you know? I mean, umm… maybe…" Wataru answered, blushing more and more, wondering how his mother knew about Miwako. He never mentioned her when he was talking to her.

"Your father told me that you were talking to him about this girl. You should come over, visiting us with her. We both would like to meet her." She said while finally finding all of her wool.

"I'll visit you both as soon as possible. I'll ask her to join me." Wataru said, imagining how his parents would react to Miwako.

"Which color do you want the scarf to be?" Mrs. Takagi asked.

"Well, umm…" Takagi thought about the colors she liked the most. "I don't know about her favorite color, but she is mostly wearing blue at work."

"Alright, so I'm starting to knit now and I'll send the scarf to you as soon as it is finished." She said, sitting down at the couch with her knitting needles and a blue ball of wool.

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you so much, mom." Takagi said happily.

"Don't thank me. I'm happy that you finally found a girl you like." Mrs. Takagi said when she started to knit.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Takagi asked in a serious voice.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" she answered.

"How did dad propose to you and how did he know that it was the right moment?" Takagi asked when his face went bright red.

"Well, I can't tell you how he knew that it was the right moment, you have to ask him. But I can tell you how he proposed." She told him, smiling. "We were in the park. It was my birthday and I was so angry because he had forgotten about it. However, it turned out that he didn't. He prepared fireworks for me and during that he gave me my present. I unwrapped it and saw a little box and at this moment, he got on one knee and proposed to me. At this moment, I realized that he got me a ring for my birthday." She remembered.

"Thank you, mom. I'll call you soon. Bye." Takagi said, hanging up.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Interrogation room talk_


	8. Day 8

_Hello everybody! The new chapter is finally up. I'm sorry it's so late again. Anyways, enjoy reading the new chapter and I hope you'll like it. ;-)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 8**

"Come on Takagi!"

"Out with it!"

"What have you done with our sweet Miwa?!"

"We know you have been talking with her in the underground parking lot!"

Wataru sat in the interrogation room, sweat was dropping down his forehead. His colleagues were around him, trying to get to know what he was talking about with Miwako a week ago.

"I'm not telling you anything. It's none of your business." Takagi said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"You made some plans with her, don't you?!" one of his colleagues asked.

Takagi became more and more nervous, but tried to hide it.

"Come on, confess you bastard!"

"Yes, confess it Takagi!"

"You have no other choice!"

"I'm not going to tell you anything about Sato and me." Takagi wanted to keep his confidence, but he knew that he had no other option than telling them if he wanted to get out of this room.

"Confess it!" Another one shouted at him while grabbing his tie tightly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Takagi? Are you in there?"

Wataru heard the familiar voice. _Sato…_ he thought. _Finally, this will be my rescue._

She opened the door and entered the room. "What are you doing here?" Sato asked the men.

They all looked at each other. One of them finally tried to answer her question. "We were just having a little chat with our friend Takagi."

Sato rolled her eyes. "Takagi, let's go! We have a case."

"I'm coming, Sato." He said after leaving the room and following Sato to get into the car.

She started the engine and they left the headquarter. "What did these idiots do to you?" she asked curiously.

"Umm, it's… umm…, it's hard to explain." He answered nervously.

"Come on Wataru, just try it." She smiled at him, making him feel a bit more confident.

"I'll try… eh, you…, umm…, they were trying to get information about us." He explained, looking at her.

"Why do they want to know? It's none of their business. You didn't tell them anything, did you?" Sato asked upset.

"Eh, Sato… I… of course not. What are you thinking?" Takagi stammered.

"So why did these idiots want to know about you and me?! When I'll see them the next time, I'll give them a tongue-lashing!" Sato said, being more and more upset.

Takagi sighed. "I'll tell you."

Sato was surprised about the fact that he actually knew the reason for the behavior of their male colleagues.

"You're the reason." He said, looking down.

"What are you meaning?" she asked confused.

"It's always been like that. They always take me into the interrogation room and try to gather some information about us and it's only happening because they are jealous of me and they don't grant us our relationship." Takagi explained.

Sato was surprised about his explanation and still didn't understand it exactly. "Can you do me a favor?"

Takagi nodded in surprise. "Sure, what is it."

"Don't get intimidated by them." She said, parking the car. "They are just a bunch of idiots." She kissed his cheek before getting out of the car.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Future plans_


	9. Day 9

_Hello everyone! An early update today, unbelievable! :D I have so much work to do today, so I decided to update the story just now. Have fun and enjoy reading the new chapter. I hope you'll like it._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 9**

"Hey Wataru." Sato called him through the phone. It was Saturday evening and she spent it alone. "Do you want to come over? My mom is visiting one of her friends from her book club, I kinda feel lonely." She blushed.

"Eh, sure. I'm on my way." Takagi answered before hanging up and getting ready to drive to Sato's apartment. He grabbed his car keys and drove to her place.

20 minutes later, Sato heard the door bell ringing. She went to the door and opened it. "Finally, you're here." She took his hand and moved inside with him. Both sat down on the couch. "I'm glad you came. It was so boring alone." Sato said, leaning against him.

Takagi blushed at the actions of his girlfriend. "I'm glad to be here. I umm… I missed you a lot." He said, smiling at her.

"You know what?" Sato asked, smiling back at him.

"What?" he asked her back.

Her smile got wider. "At the beginning, I was skeptical about mom and you meeting for the first time, but now, I'm actually looking forward for it."

He was wondering about her words. He didn't expect her to say something like this. "Why?" he asked in surprise.

"I don't want to hide our relationship anymore." She answered, blushing again. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I know what you mean. Home feels lonely without you." Takagi said, blushing as well.

"Is this supposed to be an invitation for moving in with you?" Sato asked, smirking.

Wataru now turned completely red. "Eh… I… eh… would you like moving together?"

"Maybe." She said, teasing him. "However," she got up and sat down in his lap, putting her hands around his neck.

Takagi was really confused by now, not knowing what to do or what to say as a reaction to his girlfriends' actions.

"However, I think we should look for something else than your apartment because I believe it's not big enough when we're having kids." Sato continued her sentence.

"Miwako…" Wataru was a little shocked hearing these words out of her mouth. He put his hands around her hips, pulling her closer to him. "I actually don't know what to say. I didn't expect you to talk about children. I'm just happy about our relationship and that I can be your boyfriend."

"Wataru, you have no idea how happy you make me. I mean, I would have never thought that I would ever be in a relationship again." She looked down at him, smiling softly.

"Don't say something like that Miwako. You could have had any guy if you wanted." Wataru said.

"But I only want you." She told him.

Takagi was completely red again. He didn't expect Miwako to speak this serious about her feelings and about their relationship. "Can we please change the topic now? I actually feel a little overwhelmed right now." He asked.

Sato smirked at the reaction of her boyfriend. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I would like to invite you for a little trip to meet my parents." Takagi explained, playing with his hands nervously.

"Alright, when did you plan to go there?" she asked. She was happy that she would finally meet his parents.

"I'll call my father tomorrow since we didn't make any exact plans yet." He answered. "I'm sure they will like you, Miwako." He added before kissing her softly.

Sato kissed him back, not realizing that time was flying so they decided that Wataru would stay for the night.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Talk between father and son_


	10. Day 10

_Hello everyone! It's a new chapter again! I hope you'll like it. Enjoy reading ;-)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 10**

The sun was shining through the window. Takagi woke up because of the sunrays which were shining on his face. He turned around and saw that Miwako was still asleep besides him. _What a sleepyhead._ He thought before waking her up with a soft kiss on her forehead. "Good morning sleepyhead. I'm just getting ready and after breakfast I'll leave."

Miwako opened her eyes, looking at Wataru. "Alright, I'll prepare breakfast."

Both got up. Wataru went into the bathroom and Miwako went into the kitched. 15 minutes later, both were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast together.

After breakfast, Takagi left Sato's apartment and drove back to his home. When he arrived there, 20 minutes later, he went into the kitchen, made himself a coffee, and sat down at the table when his coffee was ready. Then, he called his father. "Hey dad, how are you?" he greeted him through the phone.

"Hello Wataru. I'm good. Why are you calling?" Mr. Takagi asked.

"I just wanted to ask if it's possible if I come visiting you and mom tomorrow. We would come tomorrow afternoon or evening and stay until next morning." Wataru asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sure, you can, but who do you mean with me?" his father answered in surprise.

"Hasn't mom told you about it? I'm coming with my girlfriend. I want her to meet you both." Takagi explained. He was surprised that his mother didn't mention the topic to his father, since she was so happy that he finally found a girl. Maybe she has just so much work to do with the scarf he asked her to knit.

"Oh, you mean your police girl? You're finally a couple?" Mr. Takagi remembered that his son once mentioned Sato when they were talking on the phone. He remembered that his son was on cloud nine when he was talking about her.

"Yes, we've been together for five months now and we're thinking that it's time for meeting each other's parents now." Wataru said, blushing a little by the thought of introducing Miwako to his parents.

"Congratulations son. I'm so happy for you. She seems like a nice girl. I'm really looking forward for meeting her soon." His father answered with a proud smile on his face.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Wataru asked in a more serious voice.

His father was wondering why Wataru was turning so serious by now and asked himself what his son wanted to ask. "Sure." he said and waited for him to continue to speak.

"I'm preparing for proposing to Miwako, but I'm not sure if I should do it now or if I should wait a little longer. How do I know if it's the right moment? How did you know it when you were proposing to mom?" The young officer asked. He was a little afraid of his father's answer. _What if he is against my plans to marry MIwako?_ He thought to himself.

"You don't know it. You'll never know when it's the best moment for asking her to become your wife." He answered.

Takagi was hoping that he wouldn't receive an answer like that because it wasn't helping him a bit. "However," his father continued to speak. "However, if you know that she loves you and your heart tells you that she is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, then you don't have to be afraid of proposing to her."

"Thank you, dad." Wataru said, feeling a bit more confident.

"Wataru, from what you told me, I'm sure that she'll accept your proposal because it seems like she really has a lot of feelings for you. That's all I can do to help you, but you can make it, son." Takagis's father said before saying goodbye to him and hanging up the phone.

Wataru was feeling much better now.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Meeting Takagi's parents (Part 1)_


	11. Day 11

_Hello everyone! Chapter 11 is up now. I hope you'll like it. Have fun with reading it. I hope you'll enjoy._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 11**

"Miwako, are you ready?" Takagi shouted when he entered her apartment.

"Almost done." She said, closing her suitcase and taking her jacket. She put it on and went to her boyfriend. "I'm ready to go."

"Let me take your suitcase." He said, carrying it outside.

Sato followed him outside and sat down in his car.

Takagi put the suitcase into his cars' cargo bay, then sat down in the driver's seat. He started the engine and the both left Tokyo. "Does your mom know about our little trip?" he asked when he was driving on the highway on their way to Nagoya.

"Well, she knows that I'm away for the weekend. I told her I'm on a vocational training." She wasn't happy about lying to her, but she also didn't want her to know about her relationship with Wataru until she will finally meet him for the first time.

"Okay, we'll arrive in Nagoya at 2pm, if there is no traffic jam. My parents will expect us to arrive at 2.30pm, so we have a little buffer, if there is a traffic jam or we can have lunch somewhere before we meet them." Takagi explained while driving.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm really looking forward for it." She answered, smiling widely.

At 2:15pm, the both finally arrived at the house of Takagi's parents. They got out of the car, grabbed their luggage and rang the doorbell.

One moment later, the door opened and both, Mr. and Mrs. Takagi were standing in the doorway, greeting their son and his girlfriend, smiling widely.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Wataru said, hugging both of them. "This is Miwako Sato. She's my girlfriend of five months."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Takagi. Nice to meet you." Sato said, shaking the hand of them both.

"Come in, you don't have to stand in the doorway." Mr. Takagi said.

The young couple went inside, slipped out of their shoe and undressed their jackets.

"Wataru, you can bring your luggage into your room." Mrs. Takagi told him. "When you'll come back, we'll have some cake and a coffee or tea."

"Thank you, mom." Takagi said, taking their luggage and brought it into his room.

MIwako was following him. She was really excited to see his children's room. As she entered it, she was a little surprised to see that there were hanging a lot of wrestling posters, as well as a whole glass cabinet full of models of vintage cars. "You really had a nice room." She said.

"It's a little small, but it was okay." He answered as he put their luggage on the bed. "Let's go have some cake and coffee." He took her hand and both left the room.

They went into the kitchen, where the parents were already waiting for them. They sat down at the table and ate.

"So Miwako, we're so glad that we finally meet you. Wataru already told us so much about you. He is really blown away by you." Mrs. Takagi said.

Wataru was turning red by now.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm really happy that we're finally meeting, since the relationship between Wataru and me is progressing really well." She answered, smirking at the moment when she saw that her boyfriend was blushing so much.

"What do you mean with progress exactly?" Mr. Takagi asked, knowing that his son would like to propose to her as soon as possible.

"Well, we're spending as much time as possible together, visiting each other after work or staying for the night. Such things." Miwako explained.

Mr. Takagi smiled at them. "No moving together or wedding planned yet?" he asked.

His son was shocked by his question. He got really nervous as he waited for Sato's answer to his question.

"Well, we'll see what the future will bring for us, but I can say that Wataru is making me really happy and I really feel loved by him." She said, blushing and smiling at Wataru.

He was staring at her with big eyes, blushing as well.

Mr. Takagi was now smiling widely at his son. _She would take you a thousand times._ He thought.

"Do you want another piece of cake or another cup of coffee?" Mrs. Takagi was interrupting the conversation.

When nobody wanted more, they put their plates and cups into the dishwasher and cleaned the table.

"So, did you plan anything for today?" Wataru asked his parents.

"We wanted to show Miwako the city and we booked a table in a restaurant for tonight." His mother answered.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Meeting Takagi's parents (Part 2)_


	12. Day 12

_Hello everyone! We're halfway through the story already. I can't believe how time is flying. Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter. There's a little pun inside. I hope you'll get it :D Enjoy reading._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 12**

"Sounds good." Sato said.

"So, get ready so that we can leave in an hour." Mr. Takagi told them before Miwako and Wataru went into his room.

"And?" Sato asked as they entered the room. "What do you think? Do they like me?"

Takagi closed the door behind them. "Of course, they do. They would be insane if they didn't."

"You're really lucky to have such great parents." She said.

Wataru knew that she still suffered from the death of her father. He knew that she was missing him a lot and so he wanted to make sure that his father would somehow take this role. "Let's relax for a moment. I'm really tired because of our ride." He said as he laid down on the bed.

Miwako followed him, laying down as well, laying her head on his chest. "I'm so lucky to have you, Wataru." She smiled at him.

Takagi smiled back, thinking that he actually is the lucky one of them both while stroking her back gently. They didn't realize that Mr. and Mrs. Takagi were watching them through the key hole.

"They seem to be really happy with each other." Mrs. Takagi said to her husband.

"I know. They're perfect for each other." He answered. "Let's leave them alone for a while." They left the door again, missing a passionate kiss between their son and his girlfriend.

About an hour later, they all went on a sightseeing tour through the city of Nagoya. They first went to Nagoya Castle, then they went to Nagoya City Art Museum, followed by Atsuta Shrine and the Port of Nagoya. Mrs. Takagi was ticking off the places they visited on her list. Miwako was watching her as she did so. She thought that it was cute how much effort Wataru's parents put into this trip to make sure that they would have a good time.

"And last, but not least…" Mr. Takagi said when they arrived at their next target point. "This is Shirotori Garden." He continued his sentence.

"Sato's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What is it called?" she asked, not sure if she understood it correctly.

"Shirotori Garden. Is something wrong with it?" Takagi's father asked.

"Oh, umm… no… it just reminded me of someone." She answered, looking at Takagi, who was smiling at her nervously. He knew that this place reminded her of their colleague, since their names were so alike.

When they went through the park, Takagi and Sato were walking a little bit behind the parents. He showed her some places in the park that he was visiting really often when he was still a child. Miwako was listening to him carefully. She was feeling really close to him at this moment. She could understand his past and she somehow became part of his childhood.

It became evening and they left Shirotori Garden. They took the bus at the next station and drove to the restaurant where Takagi's parents had ordered a table for the four of them. They stayed there for about one and a half hour and had dinner together. Then, they took the bus and drove back to Mr. and Mrs. Takagi's house.

After sitting on the couch and talking to the older couple about Sato's past and how they first met at the police headquarter, Takagi and Sato went into his room and laid on the bed. Both of them were really tired. It had been a long day and they had to be well-rested since they would drive back to Tokyo the next day. It didn't take very long until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They woke up at 8:30am the next day. Takagi's parents were already waiting for them at the kitchen table.

"Slept well?" Mrs. Takagi asked as Miwako and Wataru went into the kitchen.

"Yes, thanks for asking, mom." Wataru answered, sitting down at the table.

They all had breakfast together, but an hour later, Takagi and Sato had to leave for Tokyo.

"Thanks for visiting us, Wataru." His mother said.

"I left a Christmas present for you in my room." He said as he sat down in the driver's seat of his car.

"It was nice to meet you Miwako." Mr. Takagi said, followed by a goodbye.

"I have to thank you for the nice stay and it was a pleasure to finally meet you." She said as she also got into the car.

Moments later, Wataru started the engine and they drove back to Tokyo.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Mother & daughter talk_


	13. Day 13

_Hello everyone! It's a new chapter again. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy reading._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 13**

"They seem to be really much in love, don't you think so?" Mrs. Takagi asked her husband.

He nodded. "I'm sure the next time we'll see them, she will be walking down the aisle."

At the same time, Takagi and Sato were driving on the highway back to Tokyo. They got into a traffic jam and so they arrived in Tokyo almost five hours later. Takagi stopped the car when they arrived at Miwako's apartment. She stepped out of the car, grabbed her suitcase and went into the apartment, where her mother was already waiting for her, after saying goodbye to her partner.

"Hello Miwako." Her mother said as she entered the room.

"Hey mom." She answered as she went into her room and placed the suitcase on her bed. At this moment, she realized that her room was a little different than before she went on her trip to Nagoya with Takagi. "I'm wondering, something feels different in here." She said to her mother who was standing in the doorway.

"I cleaned your room and changed the curtains of your windows." Mrs. Sato answered.

"Mom, I already told you once that I can clean my room myself." Miwako told her as she opened the suitcase and put her dirty clothes into a laundry basket.

"Alright Miwa, but can you explain something to me?" the older woman asked, leaving the room to come back a little later with something in her hands. "Can you explain to me why I found a men's t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts under your bed?"

MIwako's face was turning all red. _Takagi must have forgotten these when he was staying over for the night someday._ "So, you really want an explanation for this now?" she asked, hoping to avoid it somehow.

"Of course, I want to know why there is men's clothing under your bed!" Mrs. Sato told her in an angered voice.

"Mom, there's really nothing to worry about." Miwako said, trying to calm her mother.

"Are there men visiting you?" her mother asked the question that she hoped not to hear.

She knew that there wasn't a chance to get away from answering the question and revealing the truth of her relationship with Takagi to her mother. "Alright mom, I guess I have to tell you something." Miwako started her sentence.

Her mother was curiously waiting for her answer, hoping a little that her daughter was seeing a man.

"I'm in a relationship with one of my colleagues for five months and we're seeing each other on a regular basis. Sometimes, when you're not over here, he comes over and stays for the night. He must have forgotten his clothes someday."

Mrs. Sato was giddy with pleasure. She was happy that her daughter was finally seeing someone and showing some interest in a relationship with a man. "Why did you hide this man for so long? When will I finally meet him?" she asked joyfully.

"We wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while before meeting each other's parents, but I promise you, you'll meet him as soon as possible." Sato answered, knowing that now was the time when her mother had to meet Wataru for the first time.

Later that day, she texted him about the happenings with her mother and that she had to admit that she was in a relationship with someone. The both agreed that Takagi would come over on Friday evening to finally meet her mother.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Meeting Sato's mother (Part 1)_


	14. Day 14

_Hello everyone! I can't believe we're already at chapter 14 and that there are only 10 left. I hope you like the new chapter. Enjoy reading ;-)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 14**

Takagi and Sato were sitting in her car, driving from the police headquarter to the apartment she shared with her mother. It was Friday, December 15. Their shift had just ended and now, Takagi was about to meet his girlfriend's mother for the first time. Takagi was playing with his hands while sitting nervously in his seat. He was afraid of Mrs. Sato's reaction to him, but at the same time he really wanted to meet her in order to make the next step within their relationship. Miwako knew that he was nervous. He acted really strange at work at this day, seeming to be a little absent and making some easy mistakes during their investigation.

"Relax, Wataru."

The young officer looked over to her. "I'm trying." He said. "I'm just thinking what will happen to us if she doesn't like or accept me."

"I don't think that this will happen and even if it does, I don't see any consequences for us. She wanted me to marry a man, so she has to accept the man who I love and if she doesn't than I'm sorry, but I'm a grown-up woman and I can make decisions myself." Sato said, confessing to Takagi.

20 minutes later, they arrived at Sato's apartment. Both got out of the car and went into the building.

"Mom, we're home." Miwako shouted when they entered the apartment and slipped out of their shoes and undressed their jackets.

Mrs. Sato, who just prepared dinner for the three of them, came out of the kitchen to greet them. "Hello Miwa." She hugged her daughter and then turned her attention over to Takagi. She gave him a handshake. "You must be my daughter's boyfriend."

"Yes, I'm Wataru Takagi. I'm Miwako's boyfriend, but we're also partners at work." He introduced himself, slowly loosing most of his nerviness and strain.

"Nice to meet you, Wataru."

They all went inside the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So, how did you manage to capture my daughter's heart? I always thought that it was quite hard to do so. I was afraid that she would never find a man." Sato's mother was telling him while she served dinner.

Miwako answered this question for him. "He impressed me when he found out about dad's and Matsuda's death and risked his life to guarantee other's safety."

"Oh, that was you? Miwako talked with me about these cases. I guess I have to thank you for that, Wataru." Mrs. Sato answered, impressed of Takagi's actions.

He scratched his head. "Oh, you don't have to. I was just doing my job."

"You seem like a real hero to me." She said, smiling at him.

Miwako was watching the interaction between her mother and her lover, smiling at him proudly and realizing that her mother was right. He really was a hero. Even though she doesn't like it when he is risking his life, he always managed to get out of these situations more or less healthy.

Wataru was flattered. He didn't expect Sato's mother to react to him in such a positive way. However, he still tried to stay professional, wanting to make a good impression. "Like I said, I'm just doing my job."

They all finished dinner within the next 30 minutes. Then, they got up and cleaned the dishes together and putting them back to their original place. After being done with that, they all went into the living room. Mrs. Sato was telling him stories of Miwako's childhood, which made her blush a little. Time was ticking while the older woman was telling her stories. Takagi was enjoying hearing these, making him feel proud of Miwako and he was feeling more and more confident around her mother, thinking that she really does accept him as Miwako's boyfriend. All the fears that he had earlier seemed to disappear the more time had passed, but then there was something happening that made him feel different about it and he became nervous again.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Meeting Sato's mother (Part 2)_


	15. Day 15

_Hello everyone! Chapter 15 is online. YAY! Oh wow, I love Mrs. Sato in this chapter. I can really imagine it. :D Anyways, I hope you'll like the new chapter. Enjoy reading._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 15**

"Can you leave the room for a little while, Miwako? I want to talk with Wataru in private." Mrs. Sato said.

Miwako knew by Wataru's facial expressions that he was nervous again and that he didn't want her to leave the living room. However, she also knew that her mother wanted this talk between them, because their relationship seemed to be quite serious to her and so Sato left the room and went into her room to get herself ready for the night.

Mrs. Sato and Takagi were still in the living room, sitting on the couch.

Mrs. Sato realized that he was feeling uncomfortable right now and tried to calm him down. "So Wataru, you seem to be a really nice man. I think my daughter made a good decision when she fell in love with you." She joked. "Still, I have some questions I want you to answer for me."

Wataru sat on the couch, feeling intimidated, not knowing what to answer, so he just nodded.

"First of all, I want to know how far you and Miwako have already come in the five months that you're dating now?" she asked.

Wataru hoped that he wouldn't need to answer such a question, but now there was no way to get away from it. "Well, during the five moths that Miwako and I are a couple now, our relationship is constantly progressing." He hoped that this answer was satisfying for her, but he got disappointed.

"What do you mean exactly?" The woman asked. "I just want to know how much Miwako trusts you, because I have a feeling that she never trusted someone as much as she does with you."

Wataru smiled at her words. "I think we came quite far the past five months, but I*m still not used to it when she's calling me by my first name and I'm also not really used to call her Miwako yet. Apart from that, we already shared a rather large number of kisses and we were visiting each other." He explained.

Mrs. Sato smiled. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. "So, tell me about your future plans. Will you marry her?"

Wataru didn't expect this question. He felt like being in the interrogation room with his colleagues again, but he understood that Sato's mother only wanted to know this information to make sure that he's the right one for Miwako. "If I get your permission I'd like to propose to her soon. I'm only waiting for the right moment and of course I still need to buy a ring." He answered, turning read.

Mrs. Sato was jumping for joy. For a little while, she thought she was dreaming. Finally, after so long, her daughter would finally get married. She wrapped her arms around Takagi and was hugging him tightly.

He was watching her confused.

"Of course, you'll get my permission."

Wataru was smiling widely. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Sato. I promised you, I will never leave her alone." He said, shaking her hand.

She smiled back at him. "Can I ask you one last question?" she asked, looking at him, still full of joy.

Wataru was wondering, but nodded again.

"Are you planning to have kids with her?"

Takagi was a little shocked. After telling her about his proposal plans, he didn't expect her to ask him a question like this again. "Umm… er…" he was scratching his head. "Er, of course, I hope to have kids with her someday in the future, but I can't make this decision myself. You might want to ask her the same question."

"Well, anyways, as long as you're not married and you're not wanting any children, please make sure that you're always protecting."

He was standing in front of her completely in shock. _How does she know about our bedtime activities?_ He thought while he didn't know what to say.

A few minutes later, he went into Sato's room, realizing that she was already laying in her bed, sleeping. Wataru smiled when he saw her sleeping so peacefully. He undressed and laid down next to her.

She turned around and looked at him when she felt his body against her. "Did mom shake you down?" she asked sleepy.

"That's one way of putting it." He answered, cuddling closer to her.

Miwako smirked. "I was expecting something like this. I hope you didn't open your mouth and revealed too many information."

He scratched his head. "Eh… no…" he smiled nervously, knowing that he dropped tons of information about their relationship.

Sato rolled her eyes. "Let's sleep okay? I'm tired." She closed her eyes again.

"Alright. Me too. It's been a long day." Takagi said, before both of them were falling asleep.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Buying a ring_


	16. Day 16

_Hello everyone! The end of this story is getting closer and closer. Only 8 days are left until Christmas eve, wow... time is really flying. I hope you like this chapter. Have fun and enjoy reading._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 16**

The next Monday, Wataru and Chiba were walking down the hallway when they just came back from an investigation.

"Chiba?" Takagi said as they were walking closer to their desks.

The other officer looked at him.

"I need your help. I'll see you later at the main entrance." He said, leaving Chiba completely confused. When their shift had ended, Takagi was already waiting for his friend. Then, he finally arrived. "Where have you been for that long?! I was already waiting for you!" Wataru said.

"What do you mean? Our shift ended three minutes ago. I think I'm pretty much in time." The other one answered. "So, what is going on right now?"

"We don't have time for explanations. The jewelry store will close in an hour." Takagi took his hand and drilled Chiba hard into his car.

"Are you going to buy what I think you will buy?!" Chiba asked while getting into the car.

"I can't read your mind, but I'll get an engagement ring for Sato… again." He said when he started the engine and the both of them left the police headquarter.

15 minutes later, they arrived at the jewelry store. Wataru hopped out of the car, followed by his friend. The two men went into the store and looked at the rings in the showcase.

"What kind of ring are you planning to get her?" Chiba asked, looking at the rings.

"Miwako doesn't like expensive jewelry, so I was planning to get her a simple silver ring." Takagi answered when he spotted a ring that he liked. "A simple ring like this one." He pointed at it.

Chiba looked at his choice. "That's a nice one. What's the price?"

"I don't know. There's no price tag." Takagi said, searching for it. He spotted an employee of the jewelry store. "Excuse me, Sir." Wataru waved at the employee.

"Yes?" he went over to Takagi.

"What's the price of this ring?" he pointed at the silver ring he wanted to buy.

"Oh, I see there's no price tag. I need to check this up in the computer." He said, before walking over to his desk and searched for the price of this ring in his computer.

Takagi and Chiba were walking over to his desk as well.

"This ring will cost you 20,000 Yen." The employee explained. "It's a beautiful one, but we don't sell many of this kind. Most of the people think it's too simple and rather get one more extraordinary."

"I really want to buy this one. It's perfect for my girlfriend." Wataru said, searching for his pocket.

"Alright, so that will make you 20,000 Yen." The employee said.

"Wait! I would also like an engraving." He said. "What will this cost?"

"Oh, you'll get it for free. It's a service of our store."

"Oh, thank you." Takagi was a little surprised that he gets this kind of service.

"What do you want your engraving to say?" the employee, who got a piece of paper, asked.

"I was thinking about something like _To the love of my life_."

"Okay. I can't do that now, since it will take a while and we're closing in 10 minutes, but you can come and get your ring tomorrow." The employee said, getting the ring out of the showcase.

"Alright. Thanks a lot." Wataru said before leaving the jewelry store with Chiba.

The next day, he went back to the store and asked for his ring. The same employee was working again, so he already knew the reason why Takagi was coming. He went into a storage room and got his ring.

"Is it okay like this?" he showed him the ring.

Takagi was speechless. It looked even better than he expected it to be and he felt a little proud of himself that he got something that beautiful. "This is amazing. Thank you so much." He paid for the ring and left the store.

When he arrived at home, he realized that there was a package laying in front of his door. He went inside his apartment and opened it, finding out that it was the scarf that his mother knitted for him as a present for Miwako. He smiled, being now completely prepared to spend Christmas eve with her and her mother.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Searching for a place to live (Part 1)_


	17. Day 17

_Hello everyone! Only one week left until Christmas. I can't believe it. So, chapter 17 is online now. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy reading._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 17**

The sun was shining through the window as Sato woke up, still laying close to Takagi. They were spending the night together at Miwako's place after their movie date the last day. She turned around and saw that he was smiling at her.

"How long are you up already?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Not for that long, I think probably 10 to 15 minutes." he answered, getting out of the bed. "You're looking cute when you're asleep."

"Have you anything planned for today?" she asked, getting out as well and blushing a little at his comment.

Takagi got himself dressed. "I want to discuss something with you at my place." he said, a little nervous.

Miwako was confused while she was getting some new clothes. "Okay... give me 20 minutes in the bathroom and then we can leave." she said before going into the bathroom.

No sooner said than done, 20 minutes later, the two police officers left Sato's apartment and drove to Takagi's place. When they arrived there and went into the building, Miwako sat down on his couch and Wataru was getting his laptop. "What are you doing? You're confusing me, Wataru."

"Can you remember what we were talking about when we were spending the night over at your place the last time before I met your mother?" he asked.

Miwako was becoming more and more confused.

"You said that you didn't want to be alone anymore and that you're missing me and umm... I don't..." Takagi scratched his head, blushing. "I want to wake up and fall asleep next to you every day."

Sato smiled at him, blushing a little as well.

"So, I wanted to look for an apartment or house for the two of us." he added.

"I think we should limit our search at apartments. We can't afford a house at the moment." Miwako said, looking at the computer.

"So, I was already searching for an apartment, but I couldn't do it alone, because I need to know what is important for you?" he said, while opening a website.

"Wow, you really had a lot of work, searching for these apartments." she said, looking at the computer. "So, what is important for you?" he asked, smiling at her softly.

Miwako was thinking for a while. "Hmm… I don't know. I think it's important that there is enough space for everyone and that the rooms are big."

Wataru was looking through the advertisements.

"Also, it would be important for me that our apartment is close to the headquarter and my mom's apartment."

"What do you think of this one?" he asked, showing her an announcement of an apartment, which fulfilled all of her criteria.

"Seems perfect to me" she said while she was reading all the information about the apartment. "Oh, this one is perfect." she added after further reading.

"Then we should take a look at it." Takagi said, closing his laptop, getting up. He put on his shoes and jacket.

"Do you think we will be successful, visiting this person without knowing if one's at home?" Miwako asked, still sitting on the couch. "We should at least try it. Maybe we're lucky." He answered. Sato smirked at his words. "You can't wait for the day that we're moving together, can you?" she asked as she followed his actions and soon they were on their way to the apartment building.

"I just don't want to be separated from you anymore." he said, blushing while she was driving to their possible future apartment.

 _Wataru, you have no idea how much I'm looking forward for it as well._ she thought, smiling at his words.

When they arrived, they got out of the car and rang at the door. They had to wait for a few minutes until an old lady opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Wataru Takagi and this is my girlfriend Miwako Sato. We saw your apartment's advertisement and we're interested in moving into your place. We wanted to take a look at it if it's somehow possible." Wataru told her.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Searching for a place to live (Part 2)_


	18. Day 18

_Hello everyone! I'm sorry that this chapter is up so late today. Christmas stress is taking over :D Anyways, have fun and enjoy reading the new chapter._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 18**

"Oh sure, come in." She answered and the two entered the room. "I'm moving into a residential care home for elderly. I can't live here all by myself anymore, because I'm depending on help and my son isn't living in Tokyo anymore. So, I'm so glad that someone is interested in moving into this apartment." she explained while she guided them through all the rooms and showing them the apartment.

"We saw your offer and were really impressed, because this place seemed perfect for us."

"So, what do you think?" she asked the officers after finishing their little room tour.

Sato and Takagi looked at each other.

"I think we should take it." Sato said. "There's enough space and it's a good price. We don't have a long way to get to work and…" she wispered into his ear. "There's also a spare room which we could use for our children."

He blushed a little, nodding at her. "We will take it." he said.

"Thank you. I'll send you the documents you have to sign and then you could move in if you want." the old woman said, before they left their future apartment.

"I can't believe we just bought an apartment together." Takagi said when they walked back to the car.

Sato smirked at him. "You should better believe it, or you will look really silly when you realize that we're now living together."

They sat down in the car and drove back to Takagi's place.

Two days later, they met after work at Takagi's place.

"So, we both need to sign these documents and the sale contract and then we need to send it back to the lady." Sato said, while sitting on the couch and reading the papers, which she found in her mailbox that morning, while Takagi got them both something to drink.

He came back to her and sat down as well. "I can't believe we're actually doing this." he said perplexed, scratching his head.

"Why? It was your idea Wataru." she answered, drinking a little.

"I just can't believe how far we've come… I mean, months ago, we didn't even call each other by the first name, not even thinking about kissing each other and now there's nothing wrong with kissing and cuddling and spending time with each other… I think what I want to say is that I enjoy this a lot…" he said, smiling at her.

Sato smiled back at him. "I'm enjoying it as well and I'm glad that we're making the step of moving together."

A few days later, they decided to pack their stuff and put it into boxes, ready to leave for their new home. The documents they had to sign arrived at the old lady a few days earlier and the three of them agreed that Takagi and Sato could move into their new home on December 20. Both of them were in a hurry since there wasn't much time left until their move but at the same time, both of them were looking forward to it and were happy about being able to make the first step into a long-lasting relationship and a new life as a true couple.

Suddenly, Sato's phone was ringing. "Hello?" she said as she answered the call.

"Hey Miwako, you better come over since a certain Christmas present just arrived in the mail." Yumi said, giggling.

"Yumi, I'm really busy right now." she answered.

"You have to try it on. I'm awaiting you." the other one said before she hangs up.

Sato rolled her eyes. "Wataru, Yumi was calling me. She said I have to visit her for a reason and she seemed a little in a hurry. I'm sorry for leaving you alone with all the work. I'll be back as soon as possible." She said while grabbing her jacket and car keys and left the room.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Try-on at Yumi's_


	19. Day 19

_Hello everyone! It's another late chapter again. I'm so sorry for that. Also, I may not be able to post a new chapter tomorrow, but I'll try it. Anyways, I hope you like this one. Enjoy reading._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 19**

She sat in her car and drove to Yumi's place. When she arrived there, Yumi was already waiting for her, standing in the doorway of her apartment.

"Miwako, come in."

The both went inside.

"Your package arrived this morning. I'm so looking forward for seeing you in this clothing." Yumi said while getting the package and handing it over to her friend.

"Thank you that I could order it to your address. I don't know how my mother would reacted if she had found out about it." Sato answered while opening the package.

"Why? You're grown up Miwako, your mother has to accept your decisions." the other one asked.

"It's not that she wouldn't accept my decisions, but I'm sure she would make some embarrassing comments and I want to avoid that."

"Okay… Anyways, try it on already." Yumi begged.

Sato was blushing a little. "Why do you want to see that so bad?"

"I want to see it, because I'm sure you'll look so great in it." Yumi said, winking at her.

"Fine… You wouldn't stop begging anyways." Sato said. She took the lingerie out of the box and was looking at it for a while, smirking. Then, she went into the bathroom, locked the door and undressed before she tried on the black lingerie. She looked at herself in the mirror, blushing a little. A little later, she went out of the bathroom and walked over to Yumi. "So, what do you think?"

Yumi was looking at her. "Turn around."

Sato did as she was told by her friend and waited for her opinion on the outfit.

"Miwako, that looks amazing." she said, jumping for joy and being a little proud of herself that she got this idea.

"You really think so?" Sato asked skeptically.

"For sure! Takagi is a lucky man…" she answered, smirking widely. "He will be speechless when he sees you in that outfit."

Miwako was turning red while she imagined Wataru's reaction to her new lingerie that she would reveal to him on Christmas eve. She smiled a little when she was thinking about her boyfriend, which Yumi realized.

"You really deserve this relationship with him." Yumi smiled, taking her friend into a hug. "He is a great guy, you know that, and he is so head over heels in love with you."

"Yes, I know. I'm really lucky to be able to call him my boyfriend. Anyways, I really need to go now. I can't leave him alone with all the work."

"Work? I thought you had a day off today?" she asked.

Sato walked towards the bathroom. "Yes, I do… I mean work at home. Takagi and I are moving together."

"Oh my god, Miwako." Yumi ran over to her, hugging her friend. "That's great news. I see, your relationship is really progressing."

Miwako went into the bathroom and changed into her other clothes again. "Thank you, Yumi. See you tomorrow." She said when she was about to leave the apartment of her friend.

"Bye Miwako, greet your husband-to-be." Yumi said, giggling.

Sato left the building and drove back to Takagi to help him with packing their stuff. When she arrived, she stepped out of the car and went into the apartment. "Wataru, I'm back." she said when she came into the room and was looking for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Wataru?" she walked into the bedroom to find him lying in the bed. "Hey Wataru."

"Hey Miwako. I'm so whipped out." he answered, looking at her tired.

"I saw, you finished packing." Sato sat down next to him on the bed.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

She nodded. "I have to continue packing my things. See you tomorrow at work."

"Alright. Call me if you need some help."

"I'll be fine. Get some rest." she said before kissing him gently. Then she got up and left the building to drive back to her place.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic: Moving together (Part 1)_


	20. Day 20

_Hello everyone! Such a late chapter today. I'm so sorry for that. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy reading ;-)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 20**

"Hey Miwako. The removers are currently at my place. We will need approximately 30 to 45 minutes until all of my boxes are stored inside their van." Takagi said through the phone, watching how the removers are taking one box after the other out of his apartment and slowly emptying the rooms. It was early in the morning of the day of their move. Both of them were really nervous about it, but on the other hand, they were also really looking forward at living together from now on.

"Alright. I'll get ready." she said while having breakfast with her mother for the last time.

Mrs. Sato was smiling at her daughter. She was happy about how serious Miwako's and Wataru's relationship turned out to be.

"When we're done over here, the van will drive to you and I'll also come over." Takagi said as he grabbed the last things of him and put it into a box.

"Alright. See you soon." Sato said, hanging up the phone and eating the last bite of her breakfast.

40 minutes later, Takagi closed the door and walked out of the apartment. All his stuff was now inside the removal van, ready to leave for getting Sato's items as well. He sat in his car and followed the van to arrive 20 minutes later at Sato's place. He got out of the car and rang the doorbell.

A little later, opened the door, taking him into a hug. "Hello Wataru, come in." she said, guiding him into the apartment.

He walked over to Miwako, who was still sitting at the kitchen table, and greeted her with a kiss. "Hey Miwa. Ready to go?"

"Yes. Can you help me with the boxes?" Sato asked, getting up from her chair.

"Sure, umm, the removers are ready, so we shouldn't waste time." he said, getting the first of her boxes and walked outside, putting it into the van.

It took them another 40 minutes until Sato's stuff was packed as well and ready to leave for their apartment.

Sato and Takagi were inside Mrs. Sato's apartment, saying their goodbyes. "Mom, if you ever feel lonely or need some help, just call us or come over. Our apartment is right around the corner." she said, hugging her tightly, realizing how hard it was to leave her mother all by herself. "Love you, mom." Miwako said before leaving the building with Wataru and the both drove to their new place to live.

Takagi took the key out of his bag and opened the door. He looked over to Sato, smiling widely when they entered their apartment. She smiled back at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly. Takagi smiled into the kiss, taking her closer and kissing her back. "Welcome home Miwako."

Hours later, they had finally placed all the boxes into their apartment and already emptied most of them. They were currently working on the bedroom, being already done with the kitchen and the living room.

"Wataru, I'm tired." Miwako said while she put their clothes into the wardrobe.

"I know Miwa. Me too." he said, sitting on the ground and building up their bed. "I need to finish this and then we can both sleep… I just need to understand these damn instructions…"

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Eh," Takagi scratched his head. "No, no… I'll be fine, I think I got it now…"

"Taru, it won't work that way. This is the duckboard. It has to come in last…" she said, laughing at how unskillful he acted.

"Oh, hehe…" he scratched his head again. "Of course, it's the duckboard… I knew that…"

Sato watched him a little longer, but decided to help him when she realized that he wouldn't get it done without her help.

An hour later, the both were finally done with it. "Wataru?" Sato said, smirking, while sitting on their new bed.

He was still sitting on the floor and looked up at her now. "Yes?"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic:_ _Moving together (Part 2)_


	21. Day 21

_Hello everyone! It's a new chapter again. I'm sorry that it's such a short one today. I can't believe we're about to reach the end of this story in three days. Time is really flying. Anyways, have fun reading this chapter. I hope the next chapter will be a little longer again. Enjoy reading. :-)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 21**

"You can be such a dork sometimes." she laughed at him, hoping that he would show a reaction to her teasing.

"Hey, take that back." he said, being playfully angry.

"Why? You did a horrible job with that bed." she laughed, tousling him through his hair.

"It's only because of the instructions. They were rubbish." Takagi answered, getting up and kneeling in front of Sato. "I did very well with the wardrobe…"

Sato smirked. "You only handled it well because its instructions were made for dorks like you." She giggled, teasing him more and more.

"Oh, you little tease." He got up, pushed her back onto the bed and got on top of her. "Take that back!"

She was still giggling at him, shaking her head. "I'm not thinking about it."

Wataru smirked at her. "Alright Miwa." he began to tickle her.

"No Taru. Please don't… Stop it!" Sato screamed between some giggles. She tried to get free from his body, but she didn't succeed. He was completely in control of her at this moment, not thinking about stopping his actions. "Wataru please stop!" she begged again, feeling that his grip had untighten a little.

"Take it back!" he told her again.

When he still didn't stop ticking her, she finally nodded, making him clear that she's taking it back. "Alright Wataru, I'm sorry for calling you a dork."

Moments later, the tickles became less and less and he ended it with a loving kiss on her lips. Then, both of them collapsed on the soft mattress, breathing heavily. When they recovered, both of them rolled around to look into each other's eyes.

"That sounds much better." He said, laughing.

They pulled in for another kiss, before getting under the covers and cuddled close.

Miwako sighed happily, looking into his eyes again. "I love you, Wataru."

Takagi was slowly realizing what she had just told him. His lips turned into a huge smile within seconds. "I love you too, Miwako." He kissed her again, moving his hands down to her hips and pressed her against his body.

Sato smiled, placing her arms around his neck. "We should sleep now. We have to go to work early tomorrow morning." She kissed him back.

"Can I ask you only one question before we're going to sleep?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Can't you wait until tomorrow morning? I'm really tired." She answered, yawning.

"Umm… Miwako, I need to ask you… I mean… this can't wait until tomorrow." Takagi said while taking her hands into his own.

Both of them were blushing a little.

„What are you doing, Wataru? Why is it so important for you to talk about it now?" Miwako asked. She laid on her pillow and looked at him.

"I… it's just really important, because I wanted to ask you this question for a long time." He got up, left the bed and walked over to Miwako's side of the bed. He kneeled down. "Miwako, I want to know… umm… I want to ask you…" Takagi scratched his head, thinking about what to say. His face was turning bright red. "Would you like to… eh… marry me?" He felt relieved, waiting curiously for her answer.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic:_ _Uncovering the truth_


	22. Day 22

_Hello everybody! I'm sorry that this chapter is up one day too late. Anyways, I hope you like it. Enjoy reading. ;-) (Also, the next chapter is going to be online later at this day...)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 22**

"Miwako?" Takagi asked nervously. He didn't understand why she didn't answer his question. She probably doesn't even want to get married. He should have known it. He waited a little longer, but he got no response. "Miwa?" he was irritated, but also a little worried. Why didn't she response to him? He leaned over and looked at her. Just now he realized that she was already asleep. He sighed before kissing her forehead. _This is never going to work._ He thought. As he went back to his side of the bed and laid down next to her. _She probably didn't even listen to me while I was talking._ Takagi rolled around to be able to look at her while she was sleeping. "Now who's the dork?" he whispered, smiling softly at her. Then he fell asleep as well while holding her close.

The next morning, Wataru woke up next to Miwako. She was still asleep. _Wow, she must have been really tired yesterday evening._ He turned around and for a second, he was really confused about where he was before he remembered that Sato and he were moving together. "Miwako, get up." He woke her up, kissing her cheek.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Get up Miwa. We're about to be late at work." Takagi said as he was getting up and went into the bathroom.

An hour later, they were on their way to the police headquarter.

"Miwako?" Takagi asked.

"Yes?" she said while driving the car.

"Do you remember that I had a question yesterday?" he asked, looking at her, being a little nervous.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't remember. I must have fallen asleep before you asked your question." She answered when they arrived at the police headquarter and drove into the underground parking lot. Then, they got out of the car.

"Why don't you ask me now?" she asked.

"Oh, umm… I don't think that this would be a good idea." Wataru said, scratching his head and becoming even more nervous.

"Why? You know you can ask me anything." She said.

"Eh, I know that of course!" he answered upset. "It's just ehm… it's something quite personal, so I better talk with you about it later when we're back at home." He answered as they went into the building and walked towards their desks.

"Alright. If you want it that way…" Sato said as she sat down.

Takagi sat down as well, working on some reports of earlier cases.

"Takagi?" Chiba called as he walked over to his friend's desk. "Say, is it true that Sato and you were moving together." He asked rather loud and so, Wataru felt the evil looks of his colleagues.

"Chiba shut your mouth!" he said. "I'm going to be in a lot of trouble because of you and yes, we did move together." Takagi answered angrily, also talking a little too loud. "Eh, hehe." He scratched his head as he faced a lot of angry inspectors and police men around him. "It's only an April Fools' joke." He said, hoping that they would leave him alone. His hopes got destroyed when four of his colleagues grabbed him by his arms and legs and took him into the interrogation room.

"You bastard moved together with our Sato?!" one of them asked angrily.

"Ehm," Takagi was thinking about how to get out of this situation as fast as possible and without giving these crazy men too many information about is relationship with Miwako.

"We're asking you again, Takagi. Did you move in with Miwako?!" another one asked, shouting at him, looking directly into his eyes.

"Who said we were moving together?" he scratched his head, sweating like hell. He was so nervous about this situation.

Then, one of his colleagues slapped him into his face. "Hey Takagi, you bastard! I said it once, I don't want to say twice. Leave her alone!"

Takagi became angry by now. Never before did one of them actually used violence to express their hatred towards him. He got up of his chair, being in rage. "You know what?!" he asked them all, being really angry about his colleagues' actions.

The other men were really surprised when they saw that Takagi was actually reacting to them, but even more that he was so angry of them.

"I tell you one thing, you leave Miwako and me alone! Yes, we are a couple and yes, we are on a good way into a long-lasting relationship. You should respect that! And furthermore, the usage of violence shouldn't be a way to express your hurt feelings." He opened the door and left the interrogation room, being surprised about his actions and that he finally stood up for Sato's and his relationship. Then, he returned to his desk, continuing his work.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic:_ _Christmas eve with Mrs. Sato (Part 1)_


	23. Day 23

_Hello everyone! The nect chapter for today is up. It's a little longer than the other ones. I hope you'll like it. Also, I'm planning to write a longer chapter for tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I'll make it in time tomorrow. That should be it for now. Enjoy reading._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 23**

"Hey mom. Merry Christmas." Takagi greeted his mother while talking with her through the phone. It was late in the morning on December 24. He just finished his breakfast and cleaned the dishes. Sato was at work, having the early shift today, and so he had to spend the time alone until she would come home at 1pm.

"Thank you so much, Wataru. Merry Christmas to you and Miwako." Mrs. Sato said.

"Thank you, mom. Do you know, we moved together recently." Takagi told her, being proud of where his and Miwako's relationship was going and how much it was progressing over the last few weeks.

"Oh, that's great news. I'm so happy for you, Wataru. Make sure to send me your new address." She said, smiling at her husband who just entered the room.

"Sure mom. Don't worry about that. I'll send you a new year's card, so you'll get it that way." Takagi said, writing a note that he won't forget about it. "Anyways," he continued his sentence. "Can I talk to dad now?"

"Sure, he just finished decorating the Christmas tree." Mrs. Sato told him before she said goodbye to him and reached the phone over to her husband.

"Hello son." He greeted him.

"Hey dad. Merry Christmas." Wataru said while cleaning the kitchen table. "Greeting from Miwako. She's still at work right now."

"Thank you Wataru. Merry Christmas to the both of you as well." Mr. Takagi said while sitting at the kitchen table and making himself a cup of tea. "Please do me a favor and greet Miwako."

"I'll do that."

"So, how are you going to spend the day?" his father asked.

Wataru moved into the living room. There were still a lot of boxes which they didn't empty out until now, because the last days were quite stressful for both of them. They decided to come back to it after Christmas. "Miwako will be back at home at 1pm and then we'll have a little snack. This evening we're going to spend Christmas at her mother's place." He explained.

"Sounds good. Tell me Wataru, have you finally talked with her about marriage or have you finally asked her to become your wife?"

"Dad, that's a long story. To keep it short, I asked her to marry me, but she fell asleep when I asked her. She couldn't remember anything when I asked her about it." Takagi explained as he sat down in his armchair.

"Oh son, you're always so unlucky." Mr. Takagi said, feeling sorry for his son, who must have been so nervous when he asked Sato to marry him.

Takagi sighed. "I'm not giving up on it. I've planned something, so hopefully I'll be a little luckier this time."

Mr. Takagi smiled. "Never give up on it. Someday you'll make her your wife. I'm sure of that." He hoped that this would cheer up his son a little.

Wataru looked at the clock, realizing that it was already 12.45pm. "Alright dad. I need to prepare something for lunch. Miwako will be back in a few minutes. I'll keep you updated when there's something happening." He said, saying goodbye to his father and went into the kitchen to prepare some sandwiches for him and Sato.

A few minutes later, the door opened and he heart as his girlfriend was entering their apartment. "Hey Taru, I'm back." She shouted, slipping out of her shoes and looked for him, walking through many rooms until she finally walked into the kitchen to find him standing there, dressed in an apron and preparing lunch for them. She had to fight against laughing at this sight. "Wataru, what are you doing?" she asked, smiling widely.

"Well, I'm preparing lunch. Isn't it obvious?" he answered as he served the food.

"Well, you act like a head cook when you're actually only making some sandwiches." She said, not being able to hold it anymore and started to laugh. _You have no idea how stupid but cute you look._ She thought when she sat down, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Well, it's actually pretty good. Good job, Mr. head cook." Sato told him, kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad you like it." Takagi answered, kissing her back.

20 minutes later, the both of them finished eating their sandwiches.

"When do we need to be at your mom's apartment this evening?" Takagi asked as they finished cleaning the kitchen and walked into their bedroom and to their wardrobe to find some clothes for them to wear.

"She invited us for 7pm." Sato answered, taking a dress out of her wardrobe. "What do you think of this one?" she asked, showing him the red, strapless dress.

Wataru watched her with big eyes. "I think it's beautiful. You should wear it tonight." He said, blushing a little.

Sato smiled at him. "Now, we only need to find some clothing for you."

"Don't worry, I got a really nice suite somewhere in this wardrobe." He answered while searching for it.

Miwako sat down on the bed, waiting for him until he finally found his suite. When he finally found it, she looked at him very skeptically. "Taru, don't you think you'll be a little overdressed when you're wearing this suite? I mean, it looks so fancy." She asked when he showed her his suite.

Takagi shook his head. "I don't think so. I think it's perfect for this occasion." He smiled, walking over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Alright. You can decide yourself what you want to wear." She answered, not wanting to discuss with him about it, but She still thought he will look overdressed.

"Thank you, Miwa." Takagi answered, glad that his plan was working until now.

Time was ticking, both of them were getting dressed. Miwako was even putting on some make-up. Wataru was surprised about it, but he also enjoyed seeing his girlfriend like this.

"Wataru? Are you ready to go?" Sato asked, standing in the doorway of their apartment.

"I'm coming." He said, getting his presents and walked over to her.

They walked outside and he grabbed her hand. "Do you have everything that you need? Do you have all your presents?" he asked.

"Of course." She smirked at him as they walked over to her mother's apartment.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Next chapter's topic:_ _Christmas eve with Mrs. Sato (Part 2)_


	24. Day 24

_Hello everyone! I didn*t make it quite in time, but here it is. It*s the final chapter of this story. I had a lot of fun, writing this story and I have a little more information for you, but you'll be able to read about that at the end of this chapter. So, see you at the bottom of this page... ;-)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. It's not affiliated with Gosho Aoyama. All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners. I do not own the characters.

* * *

 **Countdown to Christmas – Day 24**

15 minutes later, they arrived at Mrs. Sato's apartment. They walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Takagi put his arms around her and hold her close to him while they waited for Mrs. Sato to open the door. He placed a kiss on her head when her mother opened the door.

"Hello Miwako, hello Wataru. Come in."

The two of them greeted her back, walked into the apartment and slipped out of her shoes.

"Do you want something to drink?" The older woman asked as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

The two inspectors looked at the Christmas tree which Sato's mother had decorated the day before.

"I would take a cup of tea." Takagi said.

"Mom, I'd like a glass of wine, please."

Mrs. Sato nodded and walked into the kitchen to get the drinks they ordered. A few minutes later, she came back and gave them their drinks. "I think we're going to eat in about an hour." She said as she sat down next to them.

"Alright mom. Do you need some help with preparing dinner?" Sato asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"I don't think so. I already prepared most of it yesterday. I only need to warm it up, then we'll be able to eat." She answered. "So, how is it to live together?"

Takagi and Sato looked at each other, smiling.

He grabbed her hand, pressing it a little. "I think it's pretty nice."

Sato smirked, looking at him a little confused. "Really nice? Seriously Wataru?"

Takagi scratched his head. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked her.

Sato rolled her eyes and pinched his cheek. "Well, I think it's beautiful, but it's a lot of work to get everything done and the way we want it to be… and this dork over here…" she pointed at her boyfriend. "…had a little trouble with reading the instructions and building up our bed." Sato laughed, remembering how confused he looked when he was struggling with it.

Takagi blushed a little when she talked with her mother about this situation.

"I'm glad that you enjoy your new life and living together." Mrs. Sato said, smiling at them. She realized that the both of them seemed to be really happy when they're together.

"How are you doing? Are you getting used to living alone?" Sato asked her mother, hoping that she didn't miss her too much.

Her mother had to think for a little while to find the right words. "Well, of course I feel lonely sometimes, Miwako. You know, it feels a little weird to be all alone now, but at the same time, I'm happy that my girl finally grows up and builds up her own life. I'm sure your father would be proud of you." She explained.

Takagi watched the interaction between the two women, smiling proudly at Miwako. Her mother was right. Her father would be so proud if he knew what a great daughter he has, he thought.

"Enough talk. I think it's time to serve dinner." Mrs. Sato said, getting up and walked into the kitchen.

Miwako was getting plates and silverware and placed everything on the table.

In the meanwhile, her mother was walking out of the kitchen and served dinner. The three of them sat down at the table and began to eat. For a moment, everyone was quiet. They all were enjoying the meal that Mrs. Sato had prepared for them.

Then, Takagi broke the silence. "Oh, Mrs. Sato, this is delicious. You're a great cook."

"Thank you, Wataru. That nice to hear. I'm glad that you're enjoying your meal." She answered, feeling honored.

"In comparison to this, my sandwiches we had for lunch were nothing." He said, looking over to Miwako and wondering if she would agree with him.

"What do you think, Miwa?" her mother asked as if she could read Wataru's mind.

Sato nodded while having another bite of her dinner. "Of course it's great, mom." She said when she finished chewing.

They all continued eating for about 30 minutes. Then, they put the used plates and silverware into the dishwasher and walked back into the living room.

Wataru and Miwako sat on the couch again, while Mrs. Sato walked over to the CD player and turned on some Christmas music.

"I hope it's okay for you, Wataru. No one of us, neither Miwa nor I, is able to play an instrument or is able to sing like a pro so it became tradition that we're listening to this Christmas CD." Mrs. Sato explained as she walked over to them and sat down in her armchair.

Takagi smiled at her. "Oh, that's perfectly fine to me. I'm not a big singer either and I'm only able to play the maracas. I guess that's not what we're really looking for at the moment, is it?"

Mrs. Sato looked at him, laughing. "Oh, I guess not."

Miwako watched the two of them. She was glad that her mother and her boyfriend liked each other that much.

"Miwako, why are you so quiet right now?" her mother asked, ripping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, umm, it's nothing. I'm just waiting for opening the presents." She answered, smiling at both of them.

Takagi couldn't hide a smirk.

"Miwako, you're still acting like a little girl when it comes to Christmas." Her mother told her.

Sato blushed a little. "I'm sorry, but I'm just so excited about the presents."

Takagi began stroking her back gently. "I'm sure Santa Claus will arrive soon, Miwako." He said, smiling at her lovingly.

"I'll get the Christmas short story I selected for this year and then we can exchange and open our presents." Mrs. Sato told them as she got up, walked into a different room and a few minutes later, she came back, holding a sheet of paper in her hands. She sat down in the armchair again and started reading the story.

Miwako and Wataru sat on the couch, cuddling a little closer to each other while listening to the older woman.

About 10 minutes later, she finished reading the story, put the paper onto the table and looked over to her daughter and her boyfriend. "So, did you like this story?"

"I think you made a good choice with this story, mom." Sato said. "What do you think Taru?"

He looked at Miwako before turning his head over to her mother. "I agree. I think it was beautiful, but I have to admit that I've never experienced reading short stories on Christmas eve." He explained. "It was new to me, but I enjoyed it a lot. Thank you, Mrs. Sato."

Miwako smiled at him. "Well Wataru. Now that we're a couple, you're welcome to all the Christmas traditions of the Sato family." She said, looking over at him, laughing.

"Is it also a tradition that you're so impatient about getting your Christmas presents?" he asked, teasing her a little.

"Oh, it definitely is. You will get used to it in the following years." Mrs. Sato answered, laughing as well. "But don't worry Miwako. Waiting is over for today." She got up and walked into her bedroom where she hided all her presents. Moments later, she came back with all her presents. She sat down again and

handed them out. "This one is for you, Wataru, and these two are for you, Miwako."

The two of them thanked her for the presents and Miwako already began to open the presents she got from her mom. She looked at a book that her mother had bought for her for Christmas. When she read the title, her face turned bright red. "Mom, why did you get me a book about baby names?" she asked confused, being a little mad at her mother.

"Miwako, you need to make plans for your future and now that you're with Wataru, this might become helpful earlier than your expecting it right now." Mrs. Sato answered.

Then Miwako opened the other present, which was a pullover and some money. "Well, at least I will used this. Thank you, mom."

Wataru opened his present as well. He was a little confused, because he only got a Christmas card. He opened the card and began to read.

 _Dear Wataru,_

 _Merry Christmas to you. I'm happy to welcome you as a part of my family. I'm so glad that Miwako finally found someone to love. Every time I see you, you're reminding me of my husband, so maybe that's why I like you so much. You're a nice man and I'm sure that Miwako made a good decision with you. Take good care of her please. She's all that I have. Anyways, I hope you find a nice suite._

He looked at the gift card for a suite, then continued reading.

 _You'll need one when you're marrying my daughter._

"Thank you so much." He said, getting up and getting his presents with Sato following his actions and so they exchanged the other presents as well. All of them were really enjoying the evening and were happy about the presents they received, but time was flying and so, Takagi and Sato had to leave.

They said goodbye to Mrs. Sato before leaving her apartment and walked back home.

"Miwa, I want to walk through the park." Takagi said a little later when they were on their way back to their apartment.

"Why? It would take more time to walk through the park." Miwako asked confused.

"Please, it's really important to me. It's umm..." he was thinking for a little while. "It's one of my Christmas traditions." he explained, hoping that she would finally accept it.

Sato was still confused. She thought it was a little weird, but she agreed to his plans and so they walked through the park. When they walked over a bridge by a lake, Takagi suddenly stopped walking.

"What are you doing?" Sato asked confused. "Come on Taru, I want to go home. you can watch the ducks tomorrow."

"Eh, I'm not watching the ducks!" he said nervously. Then, he handed her an envelope. "I wanted to give you my last Christmas present."

"Oh, umm…, okay. Thank you. Let's go." she grabbed his hand, but he didn't move.

"Please Miwa, you need to open it here and now."

Sato became even more confused, but also a little frustrated. She finally wanted to arrive at home to spend the rest of the day only with him, but now he acted all strange. Did he have too much wine? she thought when she opened the envelope. Moments later, she was holding a sheet of paper in her hands. There was only a short message written on it: I love you, Miwako, it said. Sato smiled a little, but was still confused. She looked downwards the sheet and read something else, written in smaller letters: Please turn it around. She did as she was told and found out that the other page of the paper was also labeled. Her face was turning red and she became speechless when she read the next message: Will you marry me? she looked over to Wataru, only to find out that he had dropped on his knees and was holding a ring.

He smiled at her, being nervous about her reaction. "So, what do you say?" he asked.

Sato wasn't doing any movements. She simply couldn't, because she was too overwhelmed by him. "I don't know what to say." she stammered after a few seconds.

Wataru smiled at her, taking her hands into his own. "Then say yes."

Miwako grabbed him by the tie to make him stand up again. Then, she leaned over and kissed him passionately. "Is this enough for an answer?" she asked after they finished kissing.

Takagi put his arms around her and nodded. "I guess I'll take it." he said, taking her hand and putting the ring on her finger.

Then, they finally continued to walk home.

They arrived at their apartment about 5 minutes later, Sato was a little impatient and pushed Takagi into their apartment.

"What's going on, Miwako?" he asked.

"I also have another present for you. Do me a favor and get into the bedroom." She told him and followed him when he did as he was told.

What followed was revealing her last present to him. Takagi was stunned by how beautiful, but sexy she looked in that lingerie, so it turned into passionate love making and falling asleep exhausted afterwards.

"Why do you always need to watch me while I'm sleeping?" Sato asked after waking up the next morning and realizing that Takagi was already awake and watched her.

"I just enjoy it a lot. You're looking cute when you're asleep." he answered, kissing her gently.

Miwako smiled at him before kissing him back.

"By the way, merry Christmas, Miwako." Takagi said, pulling her closer to him.

"Merry Christmas, Wataru." She replied as she laid her head on his chest, enjoying the moment she shared with him.

 **The end**

* * *

 _And this is it. Wow, what a long chapter today. The story is now officially completed. :-D I hope you liked it. If you want, you can leave me a review with your overall opinion on the story, because I'm really interested in that. Also, I'm currently planning a sequel of this fanfic. If everything works as I have planned it, the story (which probably is going to be a one-shot) will be uploaded someday around New Year's Day. So, stay tuned for that one. Thank you for reading my fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I wish you all merry Christmas and a happy new year._


End file.
